Sweet Sixteen
by Maximumsuperiority
Summary: love... happiness.... Sammy.... Casey...
1. Thoughts of My life

1**Disclaimer: I do not own the sammy and casey pairing. Nope I don't. Although I know evrything about it **

Hi my name is Sammy Keyes. I live with my Grams at the Senior Highrise. My best friend is Hudson. Followed by Marissa. And the biggest most important thing in my life right now?

I'm Dating CASEY ACOSTA!

I forget exactly how it happened. All I remember is him coming up to me. Telling me how much he liked me. I got completely lost in his chocolatey-brown eyes and we kissed. Now we're together.

I know. It's a shoker.

How could I ever like Heather's brother? But he is exactly the opposite of her. It's weird but completely understandable. That there's someone I hate the most. And their opposite is the one I love the most.

Yes I did say love

Of course I haven't told Casey I love him yet. I just figured it out myself. And of course I am never the one to make the first move. It took me and casey two years to get together. He threw out plenty of hints at me so I could meet him half way but he ended up having to do all the work. Yeah I'm almost 16 now. Casey and I have been dating a year and a half now.

Tomorrow's my birthday. My mom who is super famous now but everyone still calls her Dominique, is paying for a pretty huge thing. Everyone in mine and Casey's grades are invited. And Brandon of course. It was sorta embarrassing having it announced over the school morning radio.

Oh. Casey knows about my living situation. He needed to know where to drop me off after our date one night (he can drive now) so I told him. I had been wanting to tell him... but how do u bring it up? Just say. Oh by the way I am living illegaly with my grandmother?

Yeah... real smooth.

I wonder if Casey love's me. Sometimes when he looks at me I think he does. But could I be wrong? Could he not really love me at all? I don't want to think about it.

I think he does though. Why else would he clear his schedule just for an extra hour with me? We spend every night together. Just talking about everything. He helps me when I am trying to figure out things criminals are doing.

Anyways. I don't know what I'd do if I found out he didn't love me. Probably cry a little. Oh and Heather at first started being a bigger nuisance then ever. But that stopped when I told Casey that maybe we should break up since Heather wont let up. He got real angry. He stormed over to Heather's lunch table grabbed her and dragged her out the door. I could hear him shouting though anyways. So did the entire lunch room. Of course we didn't make out all the words.

She was better after that.

Well I should get some sleep. Tomorrow is gonna be a big day.

**A/n this is not a one shot! This is a two shot! Don't you just love cammy?**


	2. My Dream Come True

1**Disclaimer: I do not own SK! WVD does! Don't u people get it!**

**Ok some were confused about the first chapter. I was Sammy's thoughts... kinda like she was telling us what happened via her mind.**

Here it was. My Sweet Sixteen had finally come. I hope it wouldn't be a nightmare disaster. But Heather would be there. So scratch that hope. Sure she had calmed down a little but she was still Heather.

I had just walked down the stairs of the mansion my mom had rented. Seriously. The house was huge.

I was wearing a short dark blue dress with silver sequins along the bottom and spaggetti straps. Over it I was wearing a dark blue shall type thing. You know it has long sleeves like a jacket but the back only covers down to your shoulder blades.

My shoes were dark blue... high-tops. Yeah I know. But they actually went pretty well. And I couldn't move in those straped dark blue pumps my mom had gotten me.

I guess I looked okay. I hoped I did.

Luckily the stairs were kind of hidden so I didn't make a grand entrance. But my friends, Casey, and Heather saw me.

Oh did I forget to mention Marissa was dating Danny and Dot was dating Billy? I did? Go figure.

Casey moved toward me and put his arm around my waist. He looked so cute in that tuxedo/suit thing.

I smiled up at him. Heather glared daggers at me. Then she got a glint in her eyes and marched off.

Uh-oh.

Well I guess I'd find out what she was up to soon enough. Casey saw it too.

"Don't worry about her." He whispered in my ear. I shivered as his breath touched the back of my neck. Sure we had been dating awhile and you'd think I'd be used to it by now. But I'm not. It's weird. I still go all weak in the knees when he kisses me.

I think that's a good thing.

Then Casey was leading me out to the dance floor. We danced for about half an hour. I liked the slow songs best. I just loved being close to him.

Then we went over to the punch bowl for some refreshments. Heather was there. I ignored her and just waited as Casey got the cups. Suddenly Heather was next to me.

"Great Sweet Sixteen Sammy."She growled. Trying to sound pleasant. I knew she was originally going to have her party the week after. But when she heard about mine she was about to switch it to the same date. Luckily Casey caught her making the new invites. Needless to say she changed it back. So why was she being so nice. Then I notice the cup of punch in her hand.

It was tipping towards me and then she dumped it.

Suddenly I felt someone pulling me out of the way. Casey. He had fury in his eyes. All the punch was on the floor and Heather was angry. None of the punch had gotten on me.

"Leave Heather. Leave right now." He growled. Heather stomped off and left the party. Someone was already cleaning up the punch.

I smiled at Casey and mumbled thanks. He smiled at me.

The party started at 4 and went till midnight. At around 9 o'clock Casey and I went outside for a walk together. It was getting hot in the house and the music seemed louder then ever.

Plus I wanted some time alone with Casey.

So we were walking. I was a very cool night for May. Casey and I walked a little ways in silence. Then we found a bench about a street away and sat down on it. We just sat there. Looking at the stars. Although I kept sneaking peeks at him. And I caught him looking at me once or twice.

After about 10 minutes I started shivering. It was really cold. I guess Casey noticed.

A moment later I felt his arms wrapping around me and pulling me closer to him. I laid my head on his chest and just sat there. Loving the feeling of him holding me. All coldness was gone.

I don't know hoe long we sat like that. Probably twenty minutes. But then I felt him pull away. I looked up at him and it looked like he was in deep thought.

"Are you okay Casey?" I asked him nervously. I thought maybe this was it. Was he going to break up with me? Why else would he have pulled away?

I guess he sensed my nervousness. He turned to me and took me in his arms once again and pressed his lips to mine.

I loved him so much. I loved the way he always knew how to make me feel better. How could he not feel the way I'm feeling now? I felt his love. But would he ever tell me? Remove all doubt from my mind.

I whimpered when his lips finally left mine. I had wanted him to keep kissing me forever. Then he put his arm around my shoulder and we leaned back onto the bench. I looked at his face again. He was thinking hard.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him. Leaning in closer to look into his eyes. He looked right back. And then opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm trying to figure out how to say something to you without scaring you off or getting you weirded out." He said. Slowly and enunciating each word.

"Just tell me." I said softly leaning against him and still staring into his eyes.

"You won't run off?" He asked me.

"Of course I won't." I whispered. Leaning closer letting him know I was there and was staying.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. And then took another one. Then he opened them again and looked into my eyes.

"I love you." He said so quietly I could barely hear it.

"What?" I asked. I could barely believe I was hearing this.

"I love you." He said more strongly. "I love you so much Sammy." My breath caught in my throat and I felt like I wanted to cry tears of joy. I was so happy.

"Sammy?" He asked. I leaned in closer to him and put my mouth next to his ear.

"I love you too Casey." I whispered. Then I leaned back. He smiled so wide and so did I. Then our lips met again. His love poured out into me. When we broke the kiss all I could do was smile.

Then we went back to the house. It was 10 o'clock now. Casey and I went out onto the dance floor and danced till twelve. We didn't even need to take a break. We just danced together. When the clock struck twelve he leaned down and kissed me again. I felt like Cinderella

"Happy Sweet Sixteen Sammy." He whispered into my ear. And I couldn't help but think.

This is no nightmare. This is my dream come true.

**A/n: pure sap! I just had this on my head and decided to work with it. Did you like it? I always love sweet sixteen stories. I mean it would be the best sweet sixteen present ever. I mean having someone tell you they love you? Ok well it's done now. My fluffy little two-shot has ended. Now... who liked it?**


End file.
